fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Secondary characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
This is a list of secondary characters in the animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Minor secondary humans These humans appear in more than one episode with a semi-significant speaking role. Charles Charles is a fictional character who has appeared in a couple of episodes. He is a regular police officer doing his daily job. Bloo seems to know him and his family very well, as mentioned in the episode, "My So Called Wife". The two first met in the episode "Store Wars", in which he spots Bloo stealing cushions from the mall. He also appeared in the episode, "Crime After Crime", accusing Mac of being a suspect during an unconfirmed robbery at the Foster's mansion, and the episode, "The Sweet Stench of Success", when he arrested Kip Snip. He also has a change of voice in later episodes. Louise Louise is a young girl who appeared in Mac Daddy and Cheese a Go-Go. She created Cheese and is Mac's next-door neighbor, with red hair like Frankie Foster, only in pigtails and messy. She wears dental braces, a red striped T-shirt, purple dress with yellow star, green pants, white shoes and yellow socks. In Mac Daddy, Louise was seen finding her lost imaginary friend and was also seen talking to Frankie in Cheese a Go-Go. Louise is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Mac and Terrence's mother In the pilot movie "House of Bloos", Mac's mother decided that Bloo should leave the house. Her reasoning was that Mac was too old to have an imaginary friend and that Mac, Bloo, and Terrence were constantly getting into fights. Because of this, Mac had to find Bloo a new home, eventually leaving him at Foster's. She remains unaware that Mac is visiting Bloo. She is something of an unseen character, in that her face is never revealed, and appears to be a fairly successful businesswoman. Both traits are shared by Ms. Sara Bellum of The Powerpuff Girls. Mac's mother is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Mac's Teacher Mac's teacher first appears in the episode "Bloo's Brothers" and later appears in "One False Movie" and "Emancipation Complication." Mac's teacher has shown to be fond of Mac and Bloo, but in "Emancipation Complication" she locked Bloo in the closet indefinitely for causing a disruption in class (Bloo dug his way out shortly later in the episode). Also voiced by Grey DeLisle. Nina Valerosa Nina Valerosa has only appeared in one episode so far, voiced by Candi Milo. In the movie "Good Wilt Hunting", it was discovered that, when she was a little girl, she created Eduardo to scare the bullies in her neighborhood. She also needed someone who needed to take care of her little brother, and to play tea parties with her. And Eduardo taught Nina to be brave (which might be the reason why she became a police officer). Nina is still very fond of her imaginary friend, who is fiercely protective of her, when she was questioning a trio of crooks about Wilt's location and they refused to talk, all she had to do was pretend she was in danger and Eduardo almost tore the Foster's bus apart to help her. Other secondary humans These humans appear in only one episode. They also make a cameo. The Applebees A family who appeared in Duchess of Wails, The Applebees are Mac's next-door neighbors with a nine-year-old daughter. They were adopting Duchess, when she didn't let Mac's Mother live calmly. Mac and Bloo decided that they went to Applebees' apartment and took Duchess back to Foster's Home. The Applebees are extremely kind, seeing anything bad happening to them as a good thing. An example is when they appeared in "Infernal Slumber", when Mr. Applebee was accidentally knocked unconscious by Goo and Mrs. Applebee is shown thanking them, claiming he had insomnia. Mr. Applebee was voiced by Phil LaMarr, Mrs. Applebee by Candi Milo, and their daughter by Tara Strong. The Married Couple and their Bratty Daughter The family who appeared in House of Bloo's, the snooty mother and father are millionaires with the perfectly spoiled, as well as bratty, six-year-old daughter. They arrived to adopt an imaginary friend. Frankie showed Duchess to them, so the married couple went to sign up the adoption paper. But their spoiled daughter saw Bloo and decided that she wanted to adopt him. She called him "Tiffany". Wilt, Eduardo and Coco run around the mansion and tried to stop her by saving Bloo, but the daughter picked Bloo and met her mother and father in the office. She said them that she wanted to take Bloo to the adoption. But Mac arrived to save the day, so the family left without any friend. The father was voiced by Phil LaMarr, and mother and daughter by Tara Strong. Mad's Lady The woman who appeared in Store Wars, Mad's Lady (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a Shopping Mall's Information Point's worker. In this episode she was seen talking to Frankie who lost Mac, Bloo, Eduardo and Coco in the Mall. She would later be seen as a bank teller in "I Only Have Surprise For You", albeit in an non-speaking role. Richie Wildabrath A boy who appeared in Hiccy Burp, Richie (voiced by Tom Kenny) is cocky, arrogant nine-year-old with his imaginary friend, Blake Superior (Phil LaMarr). He is also Mac's classmate. In this episode he kept bragging about him winning the imaginary friend talent show pageant. Richie's name was based on Harvey Comics' boy millionaire character Richie Rich. Chris Chris is a Pizza Delivery Boy who falls in love with Frankie in Frankie My Dear. He also appears in the short Give Pizza a Chance. Chris is voiced by Tom Kenny. Recurring secondary imaginary friends These imaginary friends appear in several episodes, usually with a semi-significant speaking role. Creaky Pete First seen in "The Trouble With Scribbles", Creaky Pete is one of the oldest friends who lives at the house. He has a body that is almost completely made from hair, has no legs, and sits in a rocking chair that creaks. He also appeared in "Blooooo!" when Wilt and Eduardo were checking to make sure there were no ghosts, in "Bloo Done It" telling Bloo that Uncle Pockets was an awesome imaginary friend, at the start of "Eddie Monster" blowing bubbles and in "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" when Bloo did a favor for cards. In the Foster's movie "Good Wilt Hunting", at the Annual Creators Picnic, it shows Creaky Pete rocking in his chair next to another man with a really long beard in a different rocking chair, apparently his creator. Tom Kenny provides the voice of Creaky Pete. Jackie Khones A small, green, one-eyed stick with a deep voice, provided by Phil LaMarr. Yogi Boo Boo Yogi Boo Boo is a swami type of friend, who is green with the neck of a giraffe, a bushy mustache and speaks with an East Indian accent. He appears in various episodes, most notably "Beat With a Schtick". Tom Kenny voices this character, named after Yogi Bear and his sidekick, Boo Boo. He also plays guitar in the band, Pizza Party. Fluffernutter Fluffernutter is a pink squirrel imaginary friend. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Her creator (as shown in 'Good Wilt Hunting') is a motorcycle enthusiast, which contributes greatly to her personality, as she is often shown in a 'punk' demenour (not physically, but mainly in attributes). She was the guitarist of a rock band called Pizza Party in the episode Schlock Star. The other members of the band were Bloopy Pants, Yogi Boo Boo and Billy the Squid. Fluffernutter has also had many small appearances in other episodes. She also has a love interest with friend Jackie Khones. She also slightly resembles Giggles from Happy Tree Friends. Noteworth Bookingham Noteworth Bookingham (known to his friends as "Notey") is the player's personal assistant in the online game Big Fat Awesome House Party. He appears at the beginning of the game to narrate the tutorial. Afterwards, he can be called on at any point to give a player the status of their chores, favors, and adventures. He also allows a player to review the tutorials and previous conversations. Any items (photos, furniture, etc.) the player collects are also stored by Notey. Finally, he'll allow a player to change various settings (current music, current buddy, etc.) and redesign their friend if they wish. The November update added a special code area to Notey, indicated by a lock icon. When the correct six-character code is entered, the player will receive a gift. The codes are given in various Foster's media, such as episodes of the series and podcasts. George Mucus George Mucus is an imaginary friend seen in most episodes. For example, in the "Bloo Done It" he is seen typing in Bloo's newspaper company. In "House Of Bloo's" he apparently hurt himself while playing with another imaginary friend named Scissors. His name is a pun on George Lucas. Billy the Squid Billy the Squid is a squid imaginary friend seen in "Schlock Star" being the drummer of Pizza Party, a band made up of imaginary friends. He made a cameo in "Partying is Such Sweet Soiree". For example, in the "Nightmare on Wilson Way" he is seen wearing a cowboy costume. His name is a pun on Billy The Kid. Bloppy Pants Bloppy Pants is a cat imaginary friend first seen in "World Wide Wabbit", and has also been seen in "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" when he made a cameo. He also appeared in "Schlock Star" being the lead singer of Pizza Party, "Affair Weather Friends" and in "Nightmare on Wilson Way" he was dressed up as the police officer from the Village People. Nursery Friends The nursery friends are young residents in "Better Off Ed" Scrappy An excitable friend who appears to be Eduardo's biggest fan. In Better Off Ed Scrappy also moves out of the nursery. Bear (Pink) Pink Monster Raddish Green Boingy Thing SHE LOVES TO JUMP OFF THE WALLS Timothy JamesLee Alien (Purple) Green Lines Blue Bear Cat Giraffe Alien (Blue) LIKES GOING AROUND WITH SCRAPPY HE IS IN LOVE WITH COCO Elephant Dinosaur (Orange) Other Imaginary Friends Mabel Licorice A red half bear, half dragon like creature. He is seen in the very beginning of Beat with a Schtick and in House of Bloo's He made a cameo when Mac and Bloo sees what friends are in the house. He is a hardly seen Imaginary Friend, he is in other episodes such as Hiccy Burp also Setting a President and Trouble with Scribbles. His appearance is currently a white sweater with a heart shape, he's a bare-footed. Grey DeLisle provides his voice. Stats Stats is an imaginary friend that resembles a basketball scoreboard. He is a good friend of Wilt. He made only one appearance in Good Wilt Hunting. Stats was voiced by Keith Ferguson. Foul Larry Foul Larry is an imaginary friend created to beat Wilt and Jordan Michael. He made his first appearance in Good Wilt Hunting. He is a large orange humanoid with a basketball for a head. Kevin Michael Richardson did Foul Larry's voice. Monsieur Oui Monsieur Oui is a teardrop shaped imaginary friend who was created by a French girl, until she grew up and got married. He speaks with a French accent, and carries a black umbrella. He appears once in Bride to Beat. His name is a pun on the word "misery". The style he's drawn in is an homage to Edward Gorey's unique style. Peas Peas (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is a tiny imaginary friend who is basically a small ligume with small arms, legs, and a thimble as a hat. He appears in The Little Peas which is when the inhabitants of Foster's gets locked out when Mr. Herriman misunderstands a home security device. This episode is a retelling of The Big Cheese but from a perspective of an imaginary pea. Locked Friends Locked friends are those who have been locked in a closet due to disruptions or annoyances to the house. Scribbles The Scribbles are friends who were imagined by babies. They are the most primitive type of imaginary friends and are small circular scribbles. They only appeared in Trouble With Scribbles when Bloo freed them from the forbidden room. Each Scribble was adopted when they found out that Scribbles can each perform a specified task. Fleas The Fleas are imaginary fleas who first stayed in Eduardo's fur in Land of the Flea. As they became a problem for all furry friends, those friends were shaved and had their fur with the fleas locked in one of the Foster's rooms. Main Villains Terrence Duchess Guest Villains Bendy This troublemaker was first introduced in "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" as a new imaginary friend has come to Foster's that causes nothing but trouble, and greatly resembles a Dr. Seuss character. He keeps misbehaving all around the house. All other imaginary friends are taking the blame, until Bloo comes up with his master plan. Jeff Bennett voiced Bendy. Berry A new friend named Berry enters the house in "Berry Scary" as Dum, as can be, though with one glance at Bloo becomes love struck and is determined to make Bloo love her back, and feels that Mac is a "threat" to keep Bloo from liking her. She made another appearance in, "Affair Weather Friends," where she was once again trying to win Bloo's love, but this time, disguised as a rich kid named "Barry Bling" who lured him with an electronic paddle ball prototype. Mac was worried that Berry would "harm" Bloo, so Berry kidnaps Mac so she can kill him by tying him to the rubber band ball and getting hit by a toy train to have Bloo for her date with destiny forever, but Bloo would rather have Mac than Berry, so Bloo saves Mac as Berry bumps into the rubber band ball and rolls down outside. In addition to the regular episodes, Berry made appearances in one end credit sequence, in which she reads fan mail letters and which shows flashbacks to the record rubber band ball segment from "Berry Scary", and in the online Big Fat Awesome House Party game. The Rivers Old Man Rivers, who lives across the street from Foster's hates imaginary friends, and on "Adopt-A-Thought Saturday", his grandson, Young Man Rivers, torments Bloo. Bloo and Madame Foster throw papers - that are adoption forms - at Old Man Rivers, who keeps them for himself, causing Bloo and Wilt to try and get them back. Tom Kenny provided Old Man Rivers' voice, his son was played by Tom Kane and Grey DeLisle voiced Young Man Rivers. Little Lincoln and Moose An imaginary pen, that resembles Abraham Lincoln (voiced by Tom Kenny), is caught with a student cheating on a test by Mac's teacher. He is saved by Mac and Bloo along with his au pair, a green ogre named Moose (voiced by Jeff Bennett). The Lincoln pen cons Madame Foster into a new plan to adopt an overcrowded home to unsuspecting adopters for a fee, then takes over the house, planning to turn it into a casino. Madam Foster soon found out and framed the con man. Soon, he gave back the money they stole and took back all of the imaginary friends they sold. References * [http://www.voicechasers.com/database/showprod.php?prodid=817 Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends] at VoiceChasers.com * Fosters-home.com a fansite Secondary characters